Four Cool Dudes
by TurtleyGirl14
Summary: When a girl returns from summer break she is surpirsed to see her once mutant friends turned human. (Human AU)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not my creation and all copyrights go to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman

I walked into my new homeroom classroom and waved at Erika. I was all smiles. A new school year might mean more work and more learning, but, it also meant seeing old friends. I just came back from NYC. I was visiting my cousin Arnold Jones, he goes by Casey though. I met some really great people while I was there. I missed them too. "Erika! Hey! I missed you!" I said as I gave her a huge hug.

"You got a haircut!" She said surprised.

I had gotten a pixie from one of Casey's friends. He would've made a pretty good barber. "Yeah, do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Its great!" She said enthusiastically. This year was going to be great! Me, Erika, and a few other people chatted for ten minutes. Then suddenly I saw a head I had never seen before poke through the doorway. The boy had a head of blonde curls, some freckles, sky blue eyes, and a huge curious smile on his face. He had a light in his eyes that seemed inextinguishable. He finally walked over to , my homeroom teacher and asked, "Umm, is this my new classroom? I'm new here and my brothers are wondering if this is the room."

He was so bright and happy! "Well, I'm so if your note says that I'm your teacher then this is the place!" answered.

She awkwardly turned back to her computer as the kid walked out of the room and brought back _**three**_ more boys. The tallest one had dark brown hair up in a ponytail with stray hairs still popping out all over his face. He had red-brown eyes that reminded me of D- no it couldn't be them. His glasses were rectangular and standard. The next boy to walk in seemed to prove my theory _even_ more! He had reddish, brown spiky fringe hair, his eyes were a vibrant emerald green, and he had a tough look about him, like, if you were to mess with him or anyone he knew, he would screw you up. I also caught a glimpse of a silver earring as he walked by. The last boy to enter seemed the most poised. He had light brown hair in a straight shag style parted to the right, his eyes were like sapphires, ocean blue, he just looked like your average Joe with a spark. I recognized them, but, at the same time, I didn't.

"Erika, do you know these guys?" I whispered to her.

"Never seen them before. Have you?" she responded keeping her cool.

I had seen them somewhere, I noticed that the boy with glasses smiled in my direction, exposing a gap in his teeth, after the curly haired boy whispered something to him. "OK class, my name is ," as the teacher began to speak, the classroom quieted so they could listen, "I'm an eighth grade math teacher, although some of you doing advanced math will be in my class, but enough about me! We have four new students from New York City! Alright boys, go on and introduce yourselves." As she said the last bit, the four boys all bowed at the class. 'Are they Asian?' I thought, 'Wait! They're from New York!?'

The boy with sapphire eyes walked to the front of the class and began to talk. "Hello everyone, my name is Leonardo. Me and my brothers are honored to have been accepted into your school." People started to give each other skeptical looks but the boy with curly hair intervened.

"What my older bro is trying to say is, this is really awesome! My names Mikey! I like cats, ice cream, ice cream cats, video games,..." The list went on and on, Mikey wouldn't stop talking until finally the spiky haired boy nudged him in the arm.

"Sorry 'bout my brother. He's talkative. The names Raphael, call me Raph though." His intro was very brief but, I was just sitting there in disbelief.

These were the mutants I met over the summer! They weren't mutants anymore though. 'How did they do it?' I thought, 'I knew Donnie was a genius but, this is insane!'

Ponytail boy was the last to introduce himself. "Hi everyone, I'm Donatello. I'd prefer to be addressed by Donnie, if you don't mind. I apologize for any problems or disruptions we've caused, s-sorry." Donnie said sheepishly.

"Well, you boys can sit anywhere you want so, go ahead." Mrs. Forte said with an intrigued look on her face. Surprisingly, the new kids made a beeline for me! "Hi Ang!" Mikey said with an excited look on his face, "It's good to see you again dude!"

"Mikey? Michelangelo?" I asked waiting patiently for an answer.

"What you don't recognize ?" he asked mischievously.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS IT _IS_ YOU!" I practically yelled. They all beamed, even Raph, who was usually -grumpy pants. I got a hug from Mikey. a high-five from Donnie, a noogie from Raph, and a huge smile from Leo. Erika just stared as the whole thing progressed, the _whole class_ stared. "I _do_ know these guys Erika! I met them over the summer!" I laughed, "I just can't believe it! You guys are here!" I must've looked crazy cause I was getting looks from everyone. "I missed you, you clever ninjas!" I said, a little more calmly. However, when "Ninjas" were mentioned in the sentence they started looking around like a bomb was going to blow up under a desk or something.

"Chill guys, chillllll. No one's going to kill you!" I said.

"You never know Angela, there could be foot right around the corner." Leo whispered so only I could hear.

"Foot? You mean that rival ninja clan that's been trying to kill you guys for wayyyy too long, but live a whole state over? The ones who don't know what you look like because you're human now? Yeah, I think your safe Leo." I said sarcastically, "Look at the bright side! I get to spend a _whole year_ with you guys! Well, are you staying all year? How long are you gonna be here?"

"For the rest of our lives, from what Master Splinter said. He always wanted us to have a normal life, like any other kid our age. He's human again too." Raph said with a smile. His dream had always been to be an Olympic boxing champion.

"Wait! Master Splinter is human again!?" I asked in disbelief. Over the summer, when Donnie had engineered a retro-mutagen, Master Splinter, their father, had denied the offer to become Hamato Yoshi once more. I was so disappointed and upset but, he explained that he belonged in the sewers as a rat.

"Yep, he's finally dad and not Master Splinter. He keeps telling us to call him that but I can't stop calling him Master or Splinter." Mikey shrugged, "He looks so weird without fur."

I laughed and they answered more of my questions. We also compared schedules and found out that we had all the same classes. Homeroom flew by in a blur of conversation and I walked out with Erika. "I'll explain one day," I said, "One day."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not my creation and all copyrights go to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman

Lunch can be one of the most eventful times of the day. It held true when I introduced my ninja buds to my "squad" of friends. I basically told the boys that they should catch up with me later. Immediately after I invited my crew to lunch so the Hamatos could meet some new people. Matthew, Rishivvi, Sabina, Erika, Frances, Kailey, and some other boys I knew were coming to meet the new kids. I was hoping they would meet some new friends and be happy here in STEM academy. "Bean make sure they don't feel awkward or anything. These are my pals and they don't know ANYBODY!" I said to Sabina.

Bean was a nickname I had made up for her when I invented my catch phrase, Cool Beans. It just stuck and I had been calling her that ever since. Everyone arrived and yet, the ninjas weren't showing. Ten minutes in, I saw a flustered Raph, an arguably better looking Donnie, a cheerful Mikey, and a calm Leo. "GUYS! YOU'RE SO LATE!" I yelled with frustration and excitement.

"Sorry," said Raph, "Some kid, I think his name was Joe or somethin like that, he was messin with us while we were trying to find the cafeteria."

Joe, this kid was bad news in my school. It wasn't that he was intimidating or anything but, he was a really big jerk. I was hoping Raph wouldn't encounter him any time soon and start a fight. "Next time he'll lose his teeth," Raph grumbled. Lunch was a total success! All the boys hit it off with my best guy friends ever! Sam, Matt, and Rishvvi (everyone calls him Crispee though). Leo and Donnie really enjoyed Matt's company. Mikey goofed around with Sam and Rishvvi. Raph was pretty cool with Sam too but, he was too angry to talk a lot. After lunch we talked as we all headed to our next class. "You guys wanna go out to the park later?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah that sounds great! Just have to ask Sensei when we get home! When should we meet you there?" Leo was all about details when I asked to hang out with the guys.

"We can meet at 3:50 or 4:00 to whenever Maste-I mean Sensei, I-I mean ."

"Wait, you guys do martial arts!?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeah we do!" Mikey loved being a ninja.

I was taking martial arts too but a different style and I had only recently started to learn. Sam wanted to spar but he had the advantage of 8 years of training AND I was a girl (he didn't want to hurt me). "Can we spar when we get to the park?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure. I don't wanna hurt you though, you're a good guy," Raph smirked. He was the toughest fighter out of all of them.

"Don't worry Raph. Sam's' got 8 years of experience. Besides I'm not much of a challenge." I giggled. The park was gonna be fun and I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not my creation and all copyrights go to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman

Chapter 3

"Ma! I'm going down to Wolfe Park. I'll be back at five!" After informing my mother of my leave, I ran to the garage to get my bike. The garage was always a gosh darn mess so it took a while to navigate through all the trash. After throwing a cardboard box off my shiny cruiser I hopped on and headed towards the park. "Hey guys!" I had spotted my friends on the far side of the parking lot. Wolfe Park was a pretty big park, as parks go. There was lots of open space and a light breeze. "Ang! My man! Or my girl? Whatever.. Show us around!" Mikey was jumping at the chance to go and have fun.

"OK! Hey, wait a minute- where's Raph? Also, did Sam ever show up?" I asked. It seems that our little duo had gone missing.

"I don't know," Leo replied, "Last I saw Raph was when he was going to get a drink,"

"You guys are idiots! He's never been here before!"

"Yeah, I realize that, but he said he would ask for directions!"

"You're the older brother-"

"Don't you dare-"

"GUYS!" Mikey had apparently found them while me and Leo were bickering. Sam was with Raph too (They gave us quite the scare and Leo went all, 'Fearless' on Raph's butt.) Sam and I, having grown up in our town knew exactly where we wanted them to hang out. After a bit of walking (and quite a bit of complaining from Mikey) we arrived in a really big open area with not many people around. "Let's see what ya got Damone!" Raph was ready to rumble, however I had to lay out some ground rules so no one would get too injured. "Don't be such a mother-hen Ang. You aren't Leo, so let them have some fun!" Mikey goofed. Leo looked offended, but the corners of his mouth were twitching into a smile. That was it! Raph and Sam were going all out. They actually attracted a crowd! People were cheering them both on as they back-flipped and somersaulted so they would avoid each other's blows. I couldn't decide which one to cheer for so I just kept yelling whatever I wanted like, "YEAH SAM, KICK HIS ASS!" or sometimes, "WATCH YOUR BACK RAPH!" Unfortunately after ten minutes a park manager came over and told us to, "Cut it the heck out." So, sadly, the match ended with no victor and a disappointed crowd. In the end, Sam gave Raph a playful punch on the shoulder and said, "You fight good. We should train sometime," Raph smiled and his hands collided with Sam's in a fist bump. "You got it pal. My place or yours?" Raph responded.

Mikey had brought his soccer ball so Leo and Sam decided to join him in his soccer antics. Donnie and I, on the other hand, sat near them in the grass. We munched on some tortas I had brought along and talked about his first day. Everyone had a great time at the park and when it was time to leave it was well past seven o'clock. 'My mother's going to kill me!' I thought, 'Dinner was three hours ago!' Everyone said their good-byes and we were all off. Me and Sam lived pretty close, so we would ride home together. I waved to the turtles as I mounted my pale green green cruiser. Sam and I had a nice ride back. We raced each other and almost crashed into several trees. I followed him all the way to his house. I actually took the blame for keeping him out late and was able to say hi to Sam's twin brother, Max. We were friends, but we had been very distant as of late. I took a shortcut to my street, but I had no idea what would be waiting for me when I got home.


End file.
